


A Friend

by irat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality, Male Homosexuality, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: He trusts you with his secret. And you are glad. But sometimes…you hate that he chose you.
Kudos: 2





	A Friend

He trusts you with his secret. He said that he could no longer keep it to himself. That he needed someone to talk.

And he chose you. He thought he could trust you. You are best friends after all. Since : ever. And it is not that he was wrong. It’s not that. And really it’s not a problem. It is part of him. And he is your best mate.

And you are fine with lending him an ear. It’s great, that he trusts you with his feelings and problems. And you wouldn’t want to change places with him. Always staying hidden. The constant fear of being found out.

He doesn’t have it easy.

But still, there is this thought in you, that he made you into the same. You are also frightened now of being found out. You know how hard it would be for him. You lie for him. You are asking after his girlfriend, so that others can hear you and you protect him when others are asking questions.

You help him and support him, when he is feeling down. You are there for him when he is lonely und you try to substitute a partner for him, to give him warmth and closeness.

But he made you into a liar. He drew you into this game of hiding.

And you are paranoid now. You eavesdrop on your colleagues and friends to see if they noticed something; if they talk about it. You ask yourself, if they know something and if they would still be his friend, if they would know.

You are well practiced now in hiding, deceiving, and comforting.

But for him, you keep doing it and you are doing it gladly…he is your friend after all.

End


End file.
